The McKeever Family
Jo meets the McKeever family. Mom Lucy (43) and Dad (41) Corey have two very aggressive and foul-mouthed boys- Hunter (7) and River (6). They have zero respect for their parents and the house. Plot Submission Reel Jo finds a new family in need: the McKeever family. The submission real begins with Lucey and Corey restraining their two boys, Hunter and River, ages 7 and 6, respictively. Jo is shocked from seeing the submssion reel. The reel shows stuff like River hitting Corey, and Lucy and Corey commenting on him throwing heavy things down the stairs and playing with wrought iron. Then the two talk about Hunter and some reel showing him yelling "Heck Hell Dirrhea Poop Pee" at Corey and Hunter yelling to River about him being a whiny baby. Lucy breaks down into tears ands tells Jo they need her right away. Day One Later, Jo comes to the home and River greets him with hitting. When Lucy tries to give Jo a tour, the two boys come upstairs and start throwing balls and swearing and say their going to beat Jo up on the weiner. Then when it's time for homework, Lucy starts rushing the boys and criticizing their writing and complains how they have been homework doing for so long. Soon Corey comes home and meets Jo. He than asks how the boys have behaved and Lucy says negative things about their behavior and asks Corey to put River in time out. Then Corey picks up River to put him in the naughty room. But River tries to escape but to no avail and Corey says he's not going to put up with it and picks River back up only to be kicked in the groin by River and a long fight begins. Corey tries to get him to stop but to no avails, and River even scratches him on the neck and kicks him in the groin again. Things just go worse when River puts boogers on things and trashes the room. Meanwhile, the parents are trying to get the boys to go to bed but they try their very best to escape. Jo has seen enough for the day and leaves. Parent Meeting Jo talks to the parents and tells them their boys behavior is disgusting and how discipline isn't effective. She also says homework is done with impatience, and tells Corey she needs to be present. Day Two Jo returns and has an idea up her sleeve. She puts up a smiley board where if the boys behave, they get a ball hut if they don't behave they lose one. Some rules are not doing as told, hitting, swearing etc. The boys say they hate the house rules and say how Corey only cares about the computer. Corey stares at the boys blankely. Jo needs a serious talk with Corey. Jo tells Corey he's selfish and only cares about himself. Meanwhile, when Hunter was refused a snack he trashed the time out room and has to be in time out for seven minutes (one minute per year of age) and has to clean up. Hunter says he hates time out but Jo ignores and sets a timer for seven minutes, and Hunter even loses a ball in the proccess. Jo puts up another board after thinking about the boys not having enough dad time again. So, the two go to the park. Later the boys must do homework. The boys hate homework time. Then it's dinner and River is angry because Corey sits next to him. Jo tries to get River to sit back next to him but River ignores and says Jo isn't the boss of him and throws a fork. Corey shouts but Jo gives in. River starts throwing things. Later, Lucy and Hunter play on the computer. River wants to join but isn't calm and isn't allowed in the computer room. River is told he isn't allowed in the room unless he calms down. So he does. River realizes Corey and Lucy won't put up with it. Then Jo leaves for a few days. DVD Meeting After a few days, Jo comes back for the DVD meeting showing what happened over the few days Jo was gone. Jo isn't impressed with what she sees. Lucy gave the boys 50 warnings instead of disciplining them. Then homework time is showed on the DVD and Corey admits he had negative behavior with the boys. Jo is upset with Corey because he's acting 12 and he's selfish. Then they watch a video of Corey's energy, which he is sorely lacking in. Jo tells him to work on it. Jo tries to get some sense into Corey during a serious talk. Day Three Coery finally steps up and takes off Hunter's training wheels on his bike. Corey pushes him down the hill and realizes he can get through anybody. Jo's Work Here is Done Jo decides her work here is done and says goodbye to the boys and leaves for good. The boys thank her when she leaves. Epilogue and Credits Corey knocks on the door where River is behind and pretends he's Supernanny. Jo laughs hard. The episode ends. Family Names Corey Brian McKeever (born August 6, 1966) Lucy Lynn McKeever (born January 19, 1964) Hunter James McKeever (born March 12, 2000) River Stone McKeever (born September 25, 2001)Category:Episodes in CaliforniaCategory:Episodes with emotional meltdowns/tantrums Category:Episodes Category:Families with Boys Only